When You Chose to Leave Me
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: Ryou n Bakura have finally given up on their faithless partners Seto n Yami who are now together.They leave Domino but return a year later.Can Seto convince Ryou that he still loves him?Can anyone save Yami from his pit?Who will Ryou and Bakura choose?
1. Chapter 1

Song belongs to Queen, One Year of Love. 

Characters belong to Takashi Kazuki

**Chapter One**

**One Year of Love  **

Bakura's POV 

The bar isn't really full. There are people inside, but really, it isn't full. There aren't even enough people to make it seem like there are people inside. I suppose that's the part that makes this bar suck. 

I admit it. I love this place. Smoky air, thick clouds of nicotine filled the space where there were no solids. Drinks served at a good, cheap price. They hit a person pretty hard too. They got a whole line of bloody alcoholic nectar. The one and only perfect place to get bloody dip shit, totally pissed drunk. 

Ah Ra damn it. I've been with Ryou for too long. Even his accent is catching. Damn him. Nah, not him. Ra damn that bloody, god-forsaken son of a bitch. No, wait…he isn't god-forsaken, if he were, he wouldn't be so bloody, fucking lucky. Its luck I swear, the way he wins, the way he acts and Ra, the life he was born into. Damn him. 

Its been so fucking long, three thousand fucking years and he still can't get the bloody fuck over it. I can only wish he'd fuck off and leave me and Ryou alone. 

//Just one year of love, is better than a lifetime alone

One sentimental moment in your arms //

Ah…who's the one singing…god damned singer, thinks he knows everything does he? Yeah right. He's obviously never been made to spend three thousand fucking years by himself where he can bitch about what a son of a bitch he's been and how stupid he is.

One moment in his arms? HA… I nearly got myself killed and for what? To spend one night with him and then get accused of raping him…hahahahahahahaha….

// Is like a shooting star right through my heart

It's always a rainy day without you//

Ha…Like it rains in Egypt. It close to never rains in Egypt. When it does, it doesn't pour, it floods. Yeah, the whole bloody, fucking Nile. 

Shooting star through my heart? More like a bloody mother-fucking lightning bolt from Ra himself…bloody ass hole…damn I hate him…

Hey bartender, hand me another shot of vodka. Yeah, you bloody fuck heard me. Without the bloody fucking rocks…humans…ah fuck them…who cares that I use to be one? Yeah, cue bitter laugh. I _used_ to be human… it's all his fault.

// I'm a prisoner of love inside you - 

I'm falling apart all around you - yeah //

Gotta admit, guy's got a nice voice… sounds…like him…too much like him…damn…I don't want to think about him…that's why I'm here…correction **we're** here…only thing is…Ryou's too fucked up and too busy flooding his soul room to try to get drunk the way I am…

Say what? What happened? Ya wanna know? You got a problem with that? So I, **_we_**, got dumped. Big, bloody, fucking deal…it happens right? Haha…suppose to be easier after the first time? Yeah right…who wrote the book on life?

I feel like such an asshole…I thought I'd gotten over him. Having spent three thousand years in the shadow realm should have done something right? Noo~~~~~~! 

//My heart cries out to your heart 

I'm lonely but you can save me //

Damn. I came here to forget, but it sure as bloody hell is not working. That guy singing, he sounds too much like him…damn him. Damn him. Damn him. DAMN HIM. Bloody fucker…you'd think…after all this time, I'd learn that he'd never love me…that he'd go for his bloody, fucking, son of a bitch High Priest. You'd think, once bitten, twice shy…yeah right…bloody fucking right…

Cry out to him? Like he'd save me…if he'd listen to me…he wouldn't have walked off with his royally fucked blue eyes…mind you, its not blue eyes' fault…when you're with him, its hard to refuse him…I should know, I've been on the receiving end TWICE! Maybe I should print a huge sign that says, 'Hey! Wanna fuck? Ring me!' I know he'd be happy.

// My hand reaches for to your hand 

I'm cold but you light the fire in me //

Hahahahahaha…like that ever happened…I sure tried to reach him, but what did he do? Yeah, turned around and sealed me in that bloody ring of his. So thoughtful of him wasn't it? I was practically dying and all he did was seal me in the ring. No good bye, no sorry…worse of all…no 'Aishiteru'…oh no…all I bloody got was a kick to the head and three thousand years in a bloody fucking ring.

// My lips search for your lips 

I'm hungry for your touch //

*Snort* hungry for **his** touch? He doesn't leave you hungry for his touch, he makes you crave it. Crave the danger, the adrenaline, and…mostly the **need**… you just can't get enough once you've had it. You **have** to have more. You can't just stop…it's like a drug…he's like a god damn drug…Angel Dust…yeah…me and Ryou have been hitting that for a while now…ever since the we caught **his** Seto with **my** Yami. That was like what…one year ago…yeah Ok, so I let him screw me while he dreaming of Seto and Ryou let Seto screw him while he was pining after Yami. What a joke life is. 

// There's so much left unspoken 

And all I can do is surrender 

To the moment just surrender //

Damn…holy fuck…haha a holy fuck. A fuck with a pharaoh is about as holy as you can get. Bastard.  I said I wouldn't cry over him…and what do you know…I'm crying my bloody eyes out…you got a problem with that? Like I care. You're a fucking bartender…do your job and I'll do mine.  You pour, I drink got it? 

// And no one ever told me that love would hurt so much (Oooh yes it hurts)

And pain is so close to pleasure //

Have I mentioned the whip…that sadistic bastard…he loved the whip…yeah it hurt like hell, but as long as he was happy…I mean…that's all that mattered really. Come to think about it, he still likes it, used it on me last night, just before he threw me out of the house at the feet of his High Priest, **without** letting me get dressed first. Some **good** guy he turned out to be. 

Oh no, don't worry about me…I'm just a worthless tomb robber who can ** NEVER** do anything right…can't walk right. Can't talk right. Can't scream right .Can't beg right. Can't fuck right.

// And all I can do is surrender to your love

Just surrender to your love // 

Yeah…that's right…that's all you **can** do…give yourself up. Give it all up to him…it feels great while you're at it…just remember it hurts after that…a piece of advice…never.  NEVER. **NEVER**. Fall in love with a Pharaoh. They always go for the High Priests. 

Yeah…keep the change…I dun need it…where I'll be going…I won't need nothing, but me, myself and Ryou. 

If ya see a tri-colored haired kid with a tall famous brunette, do me a favor and tell them this, "I will never forgive me for giving myself up to you."

Ya, you do that bartender and I'll give you something the next time I come round. Now I gotta go kill myself… later…

Just one year of love, is better than a lifetime alone

One sentimental moment in your arms

Is like a shooting star right through my heart

It's always a rainy day without you

I'm a prisoner of love inside you

I'm falling apart all around you

And all I can do is surrender

Continue or not? You decide…review and see what was Ryou's reaction and see what happens after that….


	2. Chapter 2

Song belongs to Queen, Somebody to Love

// Equals to lyrics of songs

**Chapter 2**

**Somebody to Love**

**Ryou's POV **

// Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little

Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry) //

I tried really. I honestly did. I tried to give him chances. I gave him many chances. Too many perhaps. 

Maybe it was because I was too easy on him. Maybe it was because I wasn't there for him. Maybe it was because I didn't stay up to wait for him long enough. Maybe it was because I didn't care for Mokuba enough. Maybe…maybe…maybe…

No. That's not true. Bakura knows it. Mokuba knows it. He knows it. **I** know it. So why…

Why….

He knows why. Bakura knows why. Yami knows why. My **BEST **friend Yuugi knew why. Not one. Not one, **fucking** one of them told me.

I suppose it was one of those situations where you had to find things out yourself. But still…It hurt damn it…It hurt….

  
// Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you 

I think  
but I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? //

Damn him…I really wish sometimes…

Bakura is getting to me…I'm starting to sound like him. I'd talk to him, but he's a bit busy trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol. I suppose that's better than me. I'm 'Flooding my soul room' like he said before he shut down the link.

It hurt when I opened that door. I really wish now, that I hadn't gone to surprise him at work. Well, at least now I know why he was always coming home so late and why Mokuba stopped going to the office. 

I knew what was going on. I suspected it for a long time now. But I'd always hoped that…it wouldn't come to this. I suppose I, **we**, have no choice. 

// Yeah  
I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody  
(Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love? //

I don't know who has it worse. Me or Bakura…I mean, I walked in on them, but he…he was dumped right after Yami and he…I suppose either way, both of us are the losers in our relationships. The saddest part is that…we got dumped for each other's partners. I suppose life just likes to play with the two of us.

I really do think that my yami has it worse. This isn't the first time. I think. From what I'm getting from him as he's talking to the bartender, it's happened before. Oh dear…I suppose I ought to comfort him, but then…he'd just brush me off like he always does.  
  
// (He works hard)  
Everyday (everyday) - I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah //

Bakura's not bad to me. Most of the time he just ignores me. If anything, he's been very understanding about this. We've come close to a few bonding sessions as it is. We're alike, he and I. Though neither of us would admit it, I think both us know that we're too much a like for our own liking.  We both have our good and bad points. It just seems as if Bakura has more bad than good and vice versa for me. 

Bakura and I…we only started to act the way a real yami and hikari should after we discovered that our other halves were cheating on us. I suppose than, we had a real reason to bond. After all, misery loves company right?

  
// Oh Lord  
Ooh somebody - ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?   
(Can anybody find me someone to love) // 

I always knew, that someday, Seto would leave me for Yami. I suppose Bakura knew that too. It's like fate. Destiny. It happened three thousand years ago, and it happened now. Fate is such a funny thing.

Bakura never said anything about me and Seto. He only pointed out that I wasn't the only one who would get hurt. And I suppose now, that he is right. Yuugi was pretty hurt too. But that was because he liked Seto and thought Seto wanted to spend time with him, when all Seto wanted was to get close to Yami.

It's not like I was really ignorant or anything. Neither Yuugi nor I are as innocent or as carefree as we appear to be. Yuugi… just **is**…I…I chose to be as oblivious to the things around me as much as I can. What you don't know won't hurt you right? Wrong. I learnt that with Bakura **and** Seto.   
  
// Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright - he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord! // 

I know Seto was never really there for me. There were a few times, when he didn't call out for me…but for Yami instead…I never said anything and neither did he. We acted as if it never happened. But it still hurt. To know that he was just using me to release his stress. 

Still, Seto was nice enough to me I suppose. He told me at the start, that things were not going to be a fairy tale and I told him that fairy tales were for little kids and that I never needed those. I suppose that that's a lie now. I really could use a fairy tale about now. Something like Seto and Yami realizing their faults and crawling back to me and Bakura.   
  
// Find me somebody to love X 7 // 

I think I only stuck with Seto because I felt left out when everyone else paired off. I think we sought each other out of desperation back then. 

Yuugi had Anzu. Mai and Jounouchi were together. Otogi and Honda were one rather surprising set. Malik obviously had Marik. They were the only yami and hikari pairing in our group. I had Seto and Yami had Bakura…or so we thought.   
  


We found out soon enough.

  
// Find me somebody to love love love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody  
somebody find me  
somebody find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh - somebody to love  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me somebody to love  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!  
Wooo somebody find me, find me love. // 

We thought we were **actually **special to them. Well, it seems, after tonight, despite one year of being together, one year of _trust_, one year of believing, one year of hopeless wishing, it has come down to this. 

We are leaving, Bakura and I. And I'm not sure we're going to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

// ~ // Ryou to Bakura

/ ~/ Bakura to Ryou

Ryou's POV 

I curled into myself, my body becoming a tight ball as my sheets wound around me. I knew it was morning, but I didn't want to get up yet. I tossed and turned a bit before sniffing a little, finally deciding that I wasn't going to drag this out. 

Cautiously peering out of my soul room, I gingerly made my way across the small dark space that separated me from my yami and knocked the door of his soul room.

// Yami…are you there? // I gently tapped on his soul room door as I called out to him. 

/ What is it Yadounoshi? / I gasped in shock as I stared at my other half, he…he…looked horrible! His eyes were all bloodshot…his skin was so pale…so, so pale…I was sorry for him, really sorry for him. I put a hand to my mouth to stop myself from crying. He looked so desolate, so lost…so lonely. Even when he was me, when it just the two of us, he didn't look this way. Granted, he had me to 'occupy' his time with, but at least then, he looked _alive_. Now, he just looked dead. It was if he had lost all will to live. 

I suppose I had to be strong for the both of us now. I took a deep breath and started, // Yami…I think that…//

/ We should leave? / He ended the sentence for me, not surprising me really. After a while, these sort things get sort of…casual…

// Yes, and I will not take no for an answer //

I cringed as I awaited his retort. He may have looked weak, but my yami was no one to mess with and no one knew that better than me. He hated it when someone ordered him about, but I had no choice now. I had to get away from here. To think, to run away, to…anything…as long as I was away from here.

I was thoroughly surprised when he said nothing and just tiredly nodded his head, the simple action looking as if it was taking all of his energy to do so.

 / When you pack, don't forget to take some of **my** clothes / 

// Knives? // I asked timidly, I never really liked them, but at this rate, anything to make my yami happy. 

Imagine my surprise when he shook his head again. 

/ I have no more use for them…when and how will we leave? / 

Good question.

// I was going to call Seto and… // I shrug, I hadn't really thought about that yet. Trust my yami to burst my bubble even when he was being sensible.

/Hm…/ 

He was **thinking** about it?? 

/ Good choice, he will not ask questions nor revel what has happened. He might even provide for us if needed. Call him Yadounoshi. Let me know of the outcome when you are done. Now leave me Yadounoshi. I am in no mood to listen to you anymore. / 

I gulp, nod and leave as he quietly shuts the door instead of slamming it in my face as usual. 

I really don't know if I should be happy that he has mellowed or start crying because he is no long **my** yami. 

Well, I had more important matters at hand, now that my yami had agreed to us leaving. But where would we go? To England, back to mothers old home? To Egypt with my father? I shook my head and sighed. This was going to take longer than I expected.

Bakura's POV 

I wasn't surprised when that idiot called for me. I…well…we have been subconsciously planning this leaving of Domino for a long time, but we just didn't realize it up till now. I suppose it has to do with me wanting to leave that blasted Pharaoh **again** and with that baka finally coming to face his denial. The Pharaoh's relationship with the High Priest won't last. It didn't in the past and it isn't likely to now. 

I am tired. I truly am. I spent three thousand foolish years waiting for him and look what happened. I am such an **idiot**. 

Still…

Three thousand years and I still haven't gotten over him. This is such a laugh. 

Back then; it was me, the Pharaoh and the High Priest, now it's my idiot of a reincarnation, the Pharaoh's puny re-embodiment and the High Priest's re-birth. Unlike the Pharaoh and myself, the High Priest was directly reincarnated into his new (old) body. Lucky him, he forgot all his memories. Unlucky me, I had three thousand years to ponder over **mine**. The Pharaoh to lost his memory. I nearly died,** again**, when I found out that he didn't remember me and thought I was the bad guy. I suppose that was when I started on my Sennen Item quest. Until about a year back, no one knew the real reason why I wanted all the Sennen Items. 

Ok, I suppose I went overboard when I demanded for his puzzle, but it was I use to do that all the time back then. I thought he might remember something if I just continued to do what I use to. But it didn't work. 

I know that idiot of a reincarnation thinks that I look **sick** but won't say a thing. I suppose it's a good thing that I conditioned him this way. He doesn't ask question and does what he's told quickly. I **do** beat him, but only when he moves too slowly or has interfered with my plans. Otherwise, I'd ignore him and vice versa. Works for the both of us really.

I know why I hit him. He doesn't. No one does. Not even that **all-knowing** Pharaoh.

I hit him…because he is me.

No. He **was** me. I am no longer the weakling that I used to be, nor will I ever be again. I didn't want him to end up like me. But I guess it was futile. He **did** end up like me. Only thing was, instead of falling for the 'Pharaoh', the 'Tomb Robber' fell for the High Priest. Well, that has a bloody interesting outcome didn't it? Save to say, I wasn't quite surprised when it happened.

I actually feel happy that we're leaving this place. That idiot is right. It's time we left and try to start a new. Who knows maybe one day, we'll come back here. I don't blame the High Priest for being with the Pharaoh. Heck. I don't even blame the Pharaoh for what happened. 

Yes. I do blame myself. 

And because of that, I realize that I am, after three thousand years, ready to move. It is time that I left the past where it's supposed to be, behind me. 

Taking a deep breath, I open the door of my soul room, effectively opening the link to my other half.

/ What happens now? /


	4. Chapter 4

Song: Koyasu Takehito~ Tiny Little Song, Weiß Kreuz

Lyrics in English are the translated version of the original version.

Chapter 4

**Seto's POV**

I wasn't too surprised when he called me. In fact, I was sort of waiting for it. Ryou's the sort who will call and check on you if you were sick or did not go to school. Well…even after he caught me with Yami…in fact after all the times he caught me with Yami he still called to see if I was all right. 

I suppose that it was my fault that he left me.

No. It **was** my fault that he left me. 

Ryou was the perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for. He was kind, caring and, most of all, patient. If god knows the number one quality that any potential partner of mine needs its patience.  

I can't count the hours that he spent up waiting for me. 

The times he'd come to my office to meet me for our dates only to be stood up for at least five hours without complaining.  

The times he'd bear with my temper. 

The times he'd let me beat him just to vent my anger. 

The times he took care of Mokuba for me. 

The time he took to listen to the shit I had to say when he caught me with Yami.

I never did appreciate him much. I never gave him much. He never wanted much. All he wanted was a bit of my time…and I never made any for him. But I had a hell of a lot for Yami. Ha…

The only thing I ever gave him was his cell phone. It was private line for us. I had one and he had the matching other. It was an unlisted number, only the two of us knew. He never used it. I gave it to him for my use only. I used it to locate him. Whenever I felt like it I would call him and ultimately keep him waiting for me. Of course back then I never cared much for what happened to him, like the time when he got into an accident while rushing to meet me. Naturally I blamed him for not being careful and for keeping me waiting. I must have spent a total of five minutes yelling at him. That's even less then when Yami calls me during meetings. Funny thing was, Ryou was never angry with me. 

I'm happy though. That I was the last person he called. Well, he and Bakura that is. I'm not too sure as to what Bakura's take on these events were, but I can say I felt sorry for him. He did all he could to regain his lover only to have his lover betray him, use him and play with him like a puppet. 

I admit, at first, I didn't like Bakura, but now, I think I'm starting to see his better qualities. If anything, Bakura has been more tolerant than I'd give him to be. I still have that bruise from when he hit me. I deserved that though, I was beating Ryou up really bad that time. If anything, I'd say that Bakura cares more for Ryou than he let's on. 

Funny, he's been gone for less than an hour and already I miss him. I suppose its because he has always been my security blanket of sorts. I always knew, that if Yami dropped me, I could fall back on Ryou. But know I know he's gone for good, and the feeling is not good at all. In fact, I hate it. I miss his voice, his soft tones, and his caring words. Most of all I miss his song. 

I still remember what the conversation like it was just yesterday, when in reality, its been almost four months since he called.

// _tsuki no yukira no de_

_kimi wa yurete iru_

_Get in the cradle of the moon_

_You have that swaying feeling_ //

"Seto…" its him…I….I didn't think…after what he said… gods…I've missed his voice. I haven't heard it for the past month…

"Ryou…" My voice is cold, calculative, the normal, for business that is. I have never taken this tone with him before, at least not since we started going out together. 

"Seto…how are you?" he would ask that wouldn't he? He always does. I haven't seen him in school lately. Glimpses here and there but that's all. But why should he care after all that I've done to him…

"What is it Ryou? I don't have time for this…" 

"You never have time for me do you?" his gentle voice cuts me off before I can finish my sentence. It doesn't hold any anger though, regret. It was filled with regret.

"I…" He cut me off again! How dare…

"Its ok. Its alright Seto." He said my name, said it in that special way of his. Gods, I love the way he says my name, not even Yami can make me feel that way when he says my name. Oh great, now he's managed to cut my thoughts off too…fantastic…I thought only Yami could do that to me…

// _jikyuu ni otosareta_

_chiisana hoshi no naka_

_Don't fall; endure it_

_Show me the small star inside _// 

"I need a favor Seto…" his voice is so soft now…I can barely hear him…he sounds almost apologetic that he has to call me…why…I owe him so much…still…

"What is it Ryou? I've already said that I've…" I'm trying to sound as cold as possible yet a soft laugh comes from him…I…I…don't understand.

"No time for this? I know, I know. I'm sorry but you're the first and last person I could call…" I smile…a rare thing…even for Yami. There are only two people who can make me smile. Mokuba is one of them. Ryou is the other. I've always thought that I'd only smile for the one whom I was in love with, apart from Mokuba, but I guess I was wrong. Unless…

"I want to leave Seto" his voice is louder now, more determined. I smile sadly, I knew this was going to happen. While I never did speak to him again, nor did I mix with him again after the incident, his presence was always comforting. I always knew, that as long as he was around, I would always have someone to fall back on. 

"Where do you want to go?" I don't ask why he came to me. I knew why. He knew why. Everyone else would know why as well, the moment the find out that it was me who helped him escape.

Escape? Ha…that sounds more like what I want to do. Funny as it seems, although its been four months, it feels as if, I've never left him at all. 

// _nandemo KISU wo suruyo_

_nani mo kowasaru wo_

_Might as well give a harmless kiss_

_There's nothing to lose. _//

"Where do you want to go?" I ask again, but this time, softly. I don't want him to leave, but I'm too proud to tell him to stay. And why should he? When all his friends betrayed him? He has nothing here. Well…well…he still has me…but I will never tell him that…I don't have too…because I hope that he knows that…

// _Sotto_

_Secretly... _//

"I don't know Seto…anywhere…anywhere from here…from…from…" his voice is breaking…**he** is breaking. I can tell. 

"From me?" I question…state in my coldest manner possible with him. I give a cold laugh, the one he used to find creepy especially when I snuck up on him while he was reading his favorite horror book.

"…"

"I'll send you a ticket and the details by tomorrow morning." I said clearly, none of my emotions coming through my voice. I act as if I never asked the last question or rather, stated the last fact. I don't really want to know what his reply will be. 

// _kimi no chiisana temo_

_mamorinagara_

_My little star_

_Protecting you through everything..._ //

"Thank you…" He sounds relieved. I know he is, and so am I. I'm still don't want him to go. But…I don't have the right to ask him to stay. Its wrong of me to and I won't.

// _oyasumi_

_Good night _// 

"I won't send you off then." I don't think I would be able to handle the goodbye anyway. Its better for him and for me as well.

"I…I…I…"

"Understand? Good. Don't stutter. I've been telling you that for the past year. Stop stuttering." Its true that bit. If I had tried to do anything for Ryou it was trying to correct his speech problem. It wasn't that he had bad grammar or anything, he just had a habit of stuttering. Must be Bakura's doing. 

"Thank you…and…yes…" With that he put down the phone. That was it. But…that last yes…he couldn't mean it could he? After all I had done. 

I thought about it. During these four months and…. And the answer is

…yes…

Yes.

He did forgive me.

Yes.

He never blamed me.

Yes.

It was his fault.

Yes.

It was never my fault.

Yes.

He was happy for me.

Yes.

He still loved me.

And yes,

I still loved him.

Oh my god, what have I done?

// _oyasumi_

_Good night._ // 

~ ` ~  

For those who did not get it….the flash back starts with the first line of the song. That being "_tsuki no yukira no de…" _ and ends with "after all I had done" …thanks…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

White fluffy clouds danced past the airliner as it dashed across the crimson splashed sapphire sky. Dawn had just started to approach night, asking sweetly if the time for exchange had arrived. Bright yellows darted across the wide expanse, like arrows flying straight and true to their archer's direction.

Ryou sighed lightly as he turned away from the highlighted sky; it was a beautiful scene no doubt but a strangely melancholic one as well. He turned to his left to speak to Bakura, but stopped short just before his question left his lips. His Dark was lost in his thoughts as he absently fingered the buttons on his shirt that usually hovered over the Sennen Ring, which was no longer with them. Before they had left Japan they had had the Ring sent back to Ishizu back in Egypt. They had no more need of it, and without it the Nameless one could not track them down.

Ryou brought his own hand to the spot where his Ring used to rest against. It felt strangely empty and yet there was a feeling of freedom that came with it. With the Ring, before, he used to feel very contained and confined. Without it, he felt as if he had been taken off his leash and set free. The Ring had been no more than a symbol, as Bakura and he found out some years after coming together. Their powers worked through the Ring because for so long they had believed that is was the source of their power, when in truth, THEY themselves were the vassels. They found out about this in a rather sad, regrettable memory of Bakura coming back to hurt Ryou after Ryou had first attempted to destroy the Ring. It was then that they realized that they could activate their various powers as long as the wanted to, the Ring had nothing to do with it.

Ryou sighed once more, glanced at Bakura from the corner of his eye and turned back to the window. It would not be too long before they landed. Ryou drew in a deep breath and tried to clam his nerves. As he continued to stare out at the all too happy dawning day, he thought back about the past few days.

Roughly a week a go, he had asked Seto to send him a pair of tickets to anywhere in the world, he didn't care, neither did Bakura. Seto, true to his nature, agreed without any questions for his ex, did as he was asked and that was that. Ryou didn't know if he did it because he still felt something for him or because he felt that it was his duty to as his ex. Whatever the reason, Ryou was glad that he didn't ask him why because he knew he wouldn't have been able to answer. Less than an hour after that painful conversation, he had received the tickets. He had smiled when he had received his tickets from the mail-man, they were for a one way trip to Australia. It was a long flight from Japan to Australia, but Ryou hoped that it would be worth it.

Worried that they might somehow be followed to Germany, they had decided to change their names. A bit. Their last names were now Jeagger, first names, Ryan and Bryon, they were to be identical twin brothers with Bakura be the elder one, naturally. To go with their new names they had decided to change their looks as well. Bakura, not surprisingly, had at first insisted that they keep their long white locks, Ryou had had a hard time convincing him that it was okay and perfectly 'normal' to do so. Bakura however stood firm and only backed down when Ryou reminded him that Yami liked him for his long snowy hair. Right after that, Bakura immediately had his hair dyed a dark blue-black with dark purple highlights and his hair was kept in a neat, long cue; Ryou hadn't been able to convince him to cut his hair no matter his argument. Ryou himself opted to au natural, although natural in his case would have been white, since he was to be Bakura's twin, he decided to go for plain jet black hair that was also kept long, but in a high ponytail instead. For the entire look to work they had to change their style of dressing as well. Bakura, surprisingly, went for a more scholarly, prep school look by adding a pair of blue tinted frameless glass to his wardrobe of plain white shirts, black slacks and simple brown loafers while Ryou went for a more gothic look, dressing in mostly in black with spikes and even with heavy eyeliner. When they had looked at each other for the first time after the change Bakura had commented that they had reversed roles.

Now as they sat side by side, if anyone could guess who they really were as a pair, they would never have guessed who was really who. Ryou looked over to Bakura and found that he had fallen asleep, he looked peaceful in respose, but still seemed haunted in some way. Ryou knew he looked the same way as well, and he knew too well the both of them shared the same weary expressions even in sleep. Ryou sighed, yet again, and turned to the window in an attempt to fall asleep, they still had a while to go with nothing to do, and he expected to have a lot to do once they reached Australia.


End file.
